Trevor's Girl
by Jadene
Summary: An old friend of Trevor's shows up in Sandy Shores. He hasn't seen her since they were kids. Can she look past what Trevor has become, or is he doomed to lose her again? (Rated M for language and sexual content)
1. Old Friend, New Problem

Sandy Shores

Thursday, August 22 2013

6:47am

Trevor Phillips, Sandy Shores' most hated and feared resident woke with a start in his dingy old trailer. He hadn't made it to his bed last night. In fact, he had barely made it through the door. The drunken stupor he had put himself in last night had been a little more than he was use to. Usually he could hold his alcohol pretty well, but last night he had drank way too much. It was a surprise to him and the people who knew him that he hadn't died of alcohol poisoning yet. Carefully, Trevor lifted himself off the dirty floor and got to his feet. The sudden dizziness made him sway side to side a few times before he finally got his bearings. He looked down at his right hand and noticed the fresh bruising around his knuckles. He had gotten into a fight last night, but he couldn't remember who with. Probably some other drunken idiot that pissed him off. It wasn't difficult to make Trevor angry. A man mad at the world and nothing to live for had a short fuse. Extremely short. It really didn't matter that he had become a millionaire overnight. The big heist he pulled with Michael and Franklin had made them all rich beyond their wildest dreams, but only two of the three team members was actually enjoying it. It had been over a month, and all Trevor had done was keep to his usual pathetic routine. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was lonely. Strippers and hookers were a temporary fix. He would always wake up after a one night stand to find the other half of his bed empty again. He secretly wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to wake up and roll over to see a real beautiful woman who genuinely loved him lying there sleeping. That would never happen though. No woman wanted a physcotic, drug addicted, killing machine as a husband. Trevor was making himself mad with these thoughts. He quickly pushed them aside and looked around his trailer. He found his wallet and his keys, but where was his phone?

"Oh great. Fucking great." He grumbled, teeth clenched. He walked out the already open door to his home and headed for his truck. As he walked he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Mornin T, how's things?" Ron, one of Trevor's few friends asked from his front porch next door.

"Just fucking wonderful, Ron." Trevor said sarcastically then got into his pickup. Without saying another word, he peeled out of his driveway and headed down the dirt road. He must have left his phone at the bar last night. Hopefully the nightshift bartender had just picked it up and put it in the lost and found. Worst case scenario, some dumbass took it to sell for drug money. As he pulled up to the bar, he noticed a motorcycle parked near the entrance. It probably belonged to the day shift bartender. Quickly he got out of his truck and walked up to the door. Of course, it was locked. He had half a mind to kick it in, but if his phone was in there, it would probably be wise to not piss off the person behind the counter. He wasn't in the mood for another fight. He decided instead to bang on the door.

"We're closed." A female voice rang from inside the bar.

"Yeah, I got that. I'm just trying to find my phone." Trevor responded losing his patience already. He peered through the glass door to see a a woman with long wavy jet black hair and sky blue eyes come out from the back room where the booze was stored. She walked over and unlocked the door to let Trevor in. Close up, Trevor could tell she was an older woman, probably around his age. The only real give away was the beginnings of crows feet on the sides of her eyes, and little strands of gray in her hair. Even so, she was gorgeous...and so damn familiar. Trevor had seen this woman before, but where? He scanned her up and down. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't remember her. As he met her gaze once more, he noticed that she was staring at him with a small smile. Trevor looked over his own shoulder then back at the woman.

"What? What are you staring at?" He asked confused. The woman giggled and walked behind the counter.

"You're trying to place me." She said as if she had read his mind. Trevor stepped up to the bar and gave her a concentrated look.

"Yeah. We've met before, haven't we?" He questioned. The woman nodded.

"It's been a while, but yes. I'm flattered that you remember." She said as she reached down into a little basket under the bar and pulled up Trevor's phone. He reached for it, but stopped short. It finally hit him. He did know this woman.

"Holy shit..." Was all that Trevor could get out with his surprise. The woman smiled at him sweetly and placed her hand on his cheek. Her eyes rimmed with tears of happiness.

"Hi Trevor." She said softly. Trevor's eyes widened. He quickly jumped the bar to close the gap between them. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into a crushing hug. (Authors note: obviously he would never do this unless it was someone he really cared about.) He buried his face into her soft sweet smelling hair and inhaled deeply. The woman returned his embrace dispite the fact that he was a mess.

"Holy shit...Jade." Trevor had to hold back a sob. He refused to do that again. His mother showing up then disappearing again had already made him break down once. It was difficult though. Jade, his only childhood friend, the girl who had his back in every fight in school, the girl who would hide him in her own house while his hooker of a mother brought home another man from the street to fuck for money...the girl who had the power the power to make Trevor feel happy even in the darkest of times. All these memories came flooding back to him. He didn't dare let go of her. Part of him was convinced that as soon as he let go, she'd dissappear as if she were only a drug induced memory. The last time he had seen Jade was in Ontario. They were both 17 at the time. Jade's parents were moving them to the U.S. which meant that Trevor was going to be alone. Jade had actually tried to convince her family that Trevor needed to go with them, but they refused. Jade's parents didn't want anything to do with him. Where Jade saw her best friend, her family saw just another piece of trailer park trash. Trevor didn't choose that life. His fate was sealed after Jade disappeared. His life could have been something much more if Jade had never left. Finally he loosened his grip on her and pulled away from the hug. Still, he left one hand on her waist. He wasn't going to lose complete contact. That fear of her disappearing still haunting his mind. Jade was still the same person she was 30 years ago. Trevor knew this because she pulled a move she use to when they were kids. She licked her thumb and reached up to wipe away the dried blood on his cheek. She use to do that to him all the time after they'd get into fights at school. If anyone else tried to do that to him, they would have lost their hand. Jade was special to him. He accepted her loving gesture without hesitation.

"Someone has been getting into fights without me." Jade said as she picked up a clean damp cloth and continued to clean him up. Trevor's eyes drifted closed. He leaned against the bar holding Jade by the hips while letting her do her thing. He could stay like this forever. This feeling of true happiness was something he hadn't felt in many years. He hoped to god no one walked into the bar now. Not only would it break this wonderful moment, but he'd have to kill that person for seeing him this way. Trevor was a feared man. If someone saw him melting in the arms of a woman, people would begin to think he had gone soft. He sighed heavily and reopened his eyes. His eyes held the look of happiness and concern.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing in this shit hole? Someone like you could get hurt in a town like this." Trevor said as he moved his hands up from her hips and up to her arms. Jade set the cloth down on the bar and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I ran into your mom in Los Santos. She said she was so happy to see me, and that I needed to come here and find you...so, here I am." Jade explained. Trevor was dumbfounded. That was undoubtedly the best thing his mother had ever done for him in his life. She found Jade, and sent her his way. Any sensible person would have told Jade to run and not look back. Still, he couldn't shake the thought that she wasn't safe here. A lot of men in this town wouldn't take no for an answer, and would most likely take advantage of her. A sudden rush of protection rushed through Trevor. He had to keep Jade safe, but he couldn't do it here. He needed to take Jade back to Los Santos and set her up somewhere there. He had more than enough money to give her a comfortable life. He took hold of her hand and started for the door.

"Trevor, what are you doing?" Jade asked, giving little resistance to his pull.

"You're not safe here, Jade. I need to get you back to the city before something happens." Trevor said as he peered out the door and looked around cautiously. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Trev, what's gonna happen? It's not like you're a criminal or anything...right?" Jade finished that sentence with a hit of fear. Trevor looked at her only briefly then tossed his gaze in another direction. That was a question he was not prepared to answer. Sure, he had gotten into some trouble as a kid, but not like now. He was a drug user and producer, he'd killed hundreds, and he was on the top of the list for bank robbers that had to be found. No one knew he was part or the group that robbed Union, but he was, and that was bad enough. He looked at Jade once more when he felt her yank her hand away.

"Jade, now is not the time." He said in a rushed tone. Jade stepped back a few feet and stared at him.

"Trevor...what have you done?" She asked, voice shaking. Trevor could see the fear and concern growing in her eyes. Before he could respond, he heard the sound of cars pulling up to the bar. He glanced out and saw eight vehicles, each holding four people with guns.

"Fuck...fuck!" He locked the door and ran to Jade. He scooped her up bridal style and ran into the back room.

"Put me down, Trevor!" Jade yelled. Trevor set her down in the farthest corner of the room and covered her mouth to quiet her. Jade slapped his hand away but kept her mouth shut. Trevor grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Jade, I'm sorry, ok? I've done some pretty fucked up shit since you last saw me. I'm a wanted man. Wanted dead by a lot of people. Those guys out there are just the beginning. They'll kill both of us if they get in here. I know you have a lot of questions, but now is not the time. Just stay here and keep your head down. I'm going out the back door to lead them away." With that said, he kissed her forehead and started for the back door of the bar.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Jade grabbed his arm. Trevor turned around to retaliate, but he was shut up by the sight of Jade holding a semi automatic rifle. She had a weapon stash in here. She threw him the gun and proceeded to grab another that was hidden behind some beer crates. She tucked a couple of extra ammo clips into her jeans then knocked a hole in the dirty window with the butt of her gun. The fear in her eyes had been replaced with a fiery look of anger, the look she use to have during their fights in school.

"Jade...what the fuck?!" Trevor was completely caught off guard by this side of Jade. Sure, she was a fighter, but not like this. Jade have him an intimidating glare.

"I'm not a criminal like you, Trevor. I was a Marine for eighteen years. Whatever you did to piss these people off was most likely an illegal action. Me, I'm just using self defense." Jade took aim at who was most likely the leader of this little gang and stood her ground.

"Get out of here, now!" Jade yelled as if she were still a Marine. Trevor suddenly felt very aroused by the sight of Jade. This was definitely not the time for that, but he couldn't help it. She had gone from sweet and innocent to full blown soldier mode in less than a minute. All he could think about now was nailing her on the hood of his truck. That was something he had to put on his to do list. For now, he took position behind the bar and aimed his gun at the front door. He then heard the leaders voice.

"We will ma'am. No worries. We're just here to collect our dear friend Trevor." The hillbilly sounding leader said as he approached the bar with his own gun in hand. Trevor clenched his teeth hard. He knew that voice. It was Johnny's older brother, Duncan. He must have heard about his brothers death and come to kill the man responsible, him.

"What for, if you don't mind me askin?" Jade asked, not daring to put her rifle down. Duncan smirked and spar out his toothpick.

"Well, you see ma'am, Trevor is responsible for a death in my dear family. He stomped my poor little brothers face in causing bleeding in his brain, and all because he was defending himself and his girl, who, I might add was being fucked by Trevor just before he killed Johnny." He explained all while watching Trevor behind the bar. Jade's face went pale. No...no way Trevor actually did that. Still, she held her ground.

"Do you have proof of these accusations?" Jade asked, finger still firmly on the trigger. Duncan chuckled.

"No ma'am, I'm afraid I don't. The buzzards and coyotes got to my brother before I could." He exclaimed, clearly becoming impatient.

"Then I see no reason why I should believe you. So, get away from here now before we have any more problems." Jade demanded. Duncan took another step towards the bar.

"I don't think so missy." As he finished his sentence, he bolted sideways, firing his pistol at the front door aiming for Trevor. Trevor fired back trying to catch him as he ran. Duncan ducked behind a dumpster and proceeded to fire, the rest of his crew began to unload their weapons at the bar, not caring who they killed. Jade wasted no time joining the fire fight. She wasn't going down that easily. She clipped one of the thugs in the thigh as he tried to run for cover behind the same dumpster as Duncan. He tried to crawl the rest of the way, but Trevor put a bullet in his brain to end it. Jade winced at the sight of it. Yes, she had seen some pretty gruesome things as a Marine, but the sight of a person's brains leaking out onto the dirt was something that would always make her feel sick to her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Duncan reaching out for his fallen comrades weapon. Quickly she turned her attention towards him and put a bullet through his wrist. She heard an agonizing scream as he retracted his injured arm. She kept her sights on the edge of the dumpster, waiting to see if Duncan would make another move. She wasn't worried about the others. But the looks of things, Trevor was having no problems gunning down the other gang members. Finally, the shooting stopped. Jade scanned the area to see everyone of the gang dead. Now they just had to deal with Duncan. She lowered her gun and came around to the front of the bar. Trevor was standing in the doorway staring at the gruesome sight. Jade got a cold chill from him. He was smirking, like he had just accomplished something positive. This wasn't the Trevor she use to know. This was a monster, a monster who have no remorse for death. She tensed up as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"We did it baby. Those sacks of shit are done." He sounded so proud. Jade's rage built up. She pushed him away and glared at him.

"How can you possibly be happy about this? What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled and threw her gun to the ground. Trevor's smile faded.

"Jade I...come on, they were trying to kill us." Trevor tried to defend himself.

"Wha...that doesn't mean we can be happy about this! Yes, we're alive, that's great, but how can you be so happy about taking lives?! Just how screwed up have you become?!" Jade shoved him back as he tried to calm her down. Now his normal everyday rage was returning.

"Hey, fuck you Jade! I just saved your fucking life! You shouldn't give a fuck about how screwed up I am, you should be getting on your knees and sucking this cock for saving your worthless ass!" Trevor yelled. In an instant, his demeanor changed. He couldn't believe he had just said that to her. Now he really fucked up. Jade looked utterly defeated. She crossed her arms over her stomach and stormed out of the bar crying. Trevor dropped his gun and ran out to catch her. Jade tried to sit herself on her motorcycle, but Trevor grabbed her arm.

"Let go you son of a bitch!" Jade said still in tears from his outburst. Trevor held her arm tight to stop her from leaving.

"Hang on, please, Jade plea-" He was cut off when Jade swung around and punched him in the nose. He stumbled back and got on his knees holding his gushing nose. Jade proceeded to get on her bike and start it up. After a few seconds, she shut it off again. She looked down at Trevor who was trying to control his nose bleed. He looked back up at her, eyes still rimmed with fresh tears and cheeks stained by the dried ones.

"I came here because I wanted to take you away from all of this. I thought you needed my help. I wanted to restart our lives together, be friends again...actually, I wanted more than that. The bar waitress thing was just temporary until I found you, then I'd bring you back home with me...but now...knowing what you've done, what you've become...I can't. You're not the same anymore." Jade looked at him with sympathy. Trevor stood up and once again tried to touch her. Jade flinched away from him, and he stopped.

"Jade, I'm still me. I've made a few mistakes, but I'm still the same guy." He tried to persuade her. Jade shook her head.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, Trevor, but I can see the real you, and the real me should do the world a favor and gun you down." Jade looked away from him.

"Jade..." Trevor was at a loss for words. He had to find a way to get her back on his side. Not even twenty minutes ago they were embracing each other, loving each other. Now, Jade was talking about killing him. Jade started up her bike again and gave Trevor a warning glare.

"If I see you again, I will kill you. This will be your only warning. You were my friend, Trevor, at one time, so I'm giving you this one chance to stay away. If you come find me, I'll put an end to you. I may be retired, but I can still serve my country." With that said, Jade took off down the road and headed for the highway leading to Los Santos. Trevor watched until she was out if sight then collapsed back to his knees. He balled up his fists on the ground and let out a blood curdling scream.

"I had her! I fucking had her in my arms! Now she's...she's gone!" He yelled at himself as he dug his nails into the pavement making his fingers bleed. He began punching at the ground over and over as he yelled in a mix of sadness and rage. He was so close to having happiness, and he fucked up.

He fucked it all up.


	2. The Rescue Mission

A couple of weeks had passed since Trevor's encounter with Jade. He hadn't left his trailer since. Usually while he wallowed in self pity he would drink as much as he could to forget the whole ordeal. Not this time. He just laid on the floor of his little kitchen area holding an old picture he had kept stashed away for years. A picture of him and Jade together as kids. They both looked so sweet and innocent back then. Trevor now wished he could go back to those days. Back when the only crimes he committed was setting lawns on fire and throwing eggs at houses and cars. He thought back to a time when his mother brought home one of her "clients". The guy had been making so much noise fucking his mom that Trevor had climbed out his window and run to Jade's house. He climbed up the stone security fence and knocked on Jade's window. She would always let him in and crash with her. Back then it was never about sex. It just felt good to be curled up in a warm bed with Jade right next to him. In the mornings, Trevor would leave before Jade's parents woke up. They had kept that routine going for years and they never got caught. It was a lot like the story from the Fox and the Hound. Jade had promised him that they would always be friends, no matter what happened. Now that they were older, and Jade knew exactly who he was, they weren't friends anymore. Just like in the movie...time changes people. Jade didn't change for the worse, it wasn't her fault, it was his, and he knew it.

"You drove away your only real friend. Hehehe, good job T...as if your life wasn't already miserable enough." He told himself. He was snapped out of his little pity party when he heard his phone ring. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, but the ring tone belonged to Michael. Maybe he was calling about a job. If so, it would actually help to get Jade off his mind. With his mind made up, he got up off the floor and grabbed his phone.

"Mikey! What's going on?" He asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey T. Amanda and Tracy are out at the spa and Jimmy is hanging out with some friends. You wanna do something?" Michael asked. This was actually a good idea..

"Absolutely. I'll meet you at the bar in a half hour." He replied.

"Sweet, see ya there." Michael said then hung up. Trevor ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. He grabbed his wallet and keys then headed out for his truck. He had done quite a bit of work to his old pickup, so it wasn't going to take nearly as long to get to the city as it use to in the past. If he ran into any traffic or lights, he'd just zip past them like he always did. It's not like the cops could catch him anyway. He would always either outsmart them or out drive them. As he drove through the desert, his mind returned to Jade.

"God damn it T. Stop, just stop. It's over. There's no chance with her now." He told himself. Even if Jade were to give him another chance, he'd probably end up scaring her away again. Trevor was beginning to draw the conclusion that he was meant to be alone. He exited off onto the highway and headed up the carved out mountain. It got darker as he drove, and out of the corner of his eye, a little ways off the road, he noticed something. Smoke. Out of curiosity, he turned off the road and aimed his headlights at the source of the smoke. It was a motorcycle stuck in the rocks. Some poor bastard must have lost control and ended up hitting the rocks. Trevor was about to pull out back o to the highway, but something else caught his attention. The license plate on the bike...it was Jade's.

"Oh no...no no no no." Trevor parked his truck and ran towards the totalled bike. It wasn't until he was right up on it that he noticed large amounts of blood around the wreckage. Trevor's heart rate and blood pressure sky rocketed. Jade had crashed and she was badly hurt. He had to find her.

"Jade!...Jade!" He called out as he searched among the large rocks and boulders. He knew he had to be careful. This area was prone to rock slides. After a few long minutes of searching, Trevor finally found another patch of blood smeared on the rocks. Now he started to wonder why she hadn't just tried to make her way to the higheay. Someone would have seen her and hopefully helped her. Unless...she was trying escape someone on the highway. Now he knew, this was no accident. Someone had run Jade off the road and attacked her. She must of hid herself amongst the rocks to escape her attacker. Who in their right mind would attack her though? Trevor pushed the thought away. That wasn't the important thing now. He had to find Jade. He hoped to god that she was still alive.

"Jade! Come on baby, where are you?!" Trevor called out again. He had been searching for over fifteen minutes now. He was beginning to feel hopeless. Her blood trails didn't have an exact destination. She had moved several times to save herself. What worried him the most was the fact that she had lost way more blood than the human body can handle without going into shock.

"Fuck...fuck..." Trevor was starting to feel panicked. The thought of Jade being dead was making him sick to his stomach. He quickly climbed up a huge boulder and looked around d below him. Off in the distance he noticed a small opening in the mountain side. A cave maybe. It could hold one of two things. Jade taking shelter, or a mountain lion ready to eat his face off. With both options in mind, he headed towards the small cave. As he got closer he found more of Jade's blood. This was it! She was here! Trevor got down low and army crawled into the tight space. It was a good thing he wasn't claustrophobic. After a few paces in, the tunnel widened up enough for him to walk in a crouched position. He couldn't see a damn thing, but he did have his phone. Thank god for modern technology. He opened up the flashlight app and shined it around the cave. Almost instantly he spotted Jade. Trevor's heart sank at the sight of her. Quickly he made his way over to her and checked her pulse. She was breathing, but barely. He examined the damage and grew worried. She had a bullet in her right shoulder, that concluded his theory that she was attacked. Also the skin on her right leg was shredded. Probably from the crash. Worst of all, her left arm was pinned under a huge rock. She must of made her way in here to hide from her attacker, then a small cave in crushed her arm. There was no way she was going to survive this much longer. He had to get her out and to a hospital. He leaned down and pushed a few stray strands of her hair out of her face.

"Jade...Jade baby, please wake up." He rubbed his hand over her cheek then moved it to the back of her head to separate her skull from the rock. Jade's eyes opened slowly. She couldn't see anything but darkness. Her head was spinninh, making her want to throw up. Even so, she recognized the voice.

"Trevor?" She said in a very hoarse tone. Her mouth and throat were extremely dry. She could barely speak. Trevor sighed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah baby, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered. He was afraid of there being another cave in. If that happened, they'd both be trapped in here. Quickly he sent a text to Michael. It simply said "SOS". He knew his friend would be able to find him. Until then, he had to get this huge rock off Jade's arm.

"Trevor...it hurts." Jade was coming around now. She was feeling the pain again, and it was causing long streaks of tears to flow from her eyes.

"Shhh, I know. I know it does. I'm going to get it off, but you have to stay as quiet as possible." Trevor said as he wiped away her painful tears. Jade drew in a deep breath and held it. Trevor put his back against the boulder and pushed with every last bit of strength he had. Jade could only take so much. As she felt the boulder move off her damaged arm, she cried out in agony. Trevor released the rock and knealed back down to Jade's side. He very gently took hold of her broken arm and laid it across her stomach. Jade looked at him with a mix of pain and gratefulness.

"Thank you." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. Trevor snaked his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. There was no point in trying to get her out right now. Not alone. He needed Michael's help, and hopefully he would bring Franklin too. For the time being, he just tries to keep Jade's mind off the pain.

"Hey, remember when we snuck onto Mr. Winston's ranch and let all his horses out of their pen?" He asked while picking twigs and leaves out of her hair. He smiled hearing her giggle.

"He was so pissed." She replied as she shifted herself in his lap to get more comfortable. Trevor rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You still plan on killing me?" He asked hoping for a positive answer.

"This is the second time you've saved my ass, Trevor. It's becoming very hard to hate you now." She said.

"Well that's good to hear...listen Jade, I didn't mean what I said back there at the bar. I just...get angry and I have these outbursts. You didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry." He genuinely apologized.

"I accept your apology Trev, don't worry about it. It hurt at the time, but it doesn't mean anything now. I shouldn't have threatened you either. How could I possibly kill my best friend" She said as she entangled the fingers of her good hand into his own. Trevor lifted her hand up and kissed it softly. He was happy to hear it. Jade was effectively the only person that made him look and feel like a normal person. She had the power to push away his demons and keep them away. If he were to allow it, people would see a whole different side of him, the good and caring side of Trevor Phillips, but if Jade didn't get help soon she'd die, then he'd never get the chance to prove to her how much he cared about her. Finally, he heard Michael's voice calling out, Frank's too.

"In here boys." He announced.

"Trevor? Man, what the fuck are you doing in there?" Franklin questioned in confusion.

"Listen, we don't have much time. Jade's in here and she's not going to make it unless we get her our of here fast." Trevor explained.

"Jade? You mean that girl you had a huge crush on when you were a kid?" Michael jumped in. He had met Jade a handful of times back in the day. He never expected to see her again.

"Yes Mike, that Jade. Now Frank, get your ass in here and help me move her!" Trevor said losing his patience. Without saying much else, Franklin crawled into the tunnel and crouched near his physcotic friend and his dying girlfriend.

"Oh shit man, you weren't kidding." Franklin said as Trevor moved Jade out of his lap so Franklin could hold half her weight.

"Shut up and help me!" Trevor said as he worked to move Jade closer to the entrance of the little cave.

"Man, there's no way we're going to get her out of this with how small the opening is. We gotta widen it up." Franklin said while observing the structural integrity of the shaft.

"Hang on T, I got it." Michael said as he began to dig out the tunnel as best he could.

"Easy Mike, this tunnel could go at any time." Franklin warned.

"I got it, don't worry." Michael reassured as he worked on the smaller rocks that didn't have a big impact on the caves structure. He had a fair bit of knowledge about architecture, and he used that to make sure he didn't make the whole cave come crashing down. As the tunnel got wider, Trevor and Franklin slowly worked Jade up and out into the open. When she was finally out and in the sunlight, Michael picked her up and ran for his car with his friends not far behind. Quickly he strapped her in in one of the back seats then looked at Trevor.

"What are you waiting for, go!" Trevor urged Mike to get on the road to the hospital. Michael nodded in agreement and headed off towards Los Santos. Trevor stood on the side of the road watching Michael's car dissappear into the city. He would catch up, eventually, but first he needed to clean himself up. Even he knew it was a bad idea to walk into a hospital looking the way he did. They'd kick him out before he even got to see Jade. Franklin seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"You wanna stop off at my place and get cleaned up?" He asked as he got back on his sports bike.

"Yeah. Thanks." Trevor said then finally tore his eyes away from the road. He headed back to his truck and followed Franklin back to his home in Vinewood. As he drove, a war was going on in his mind. He wondered whether or not Jade was going to make it, or if she was going to lose her arm. Even more so he wanted to know who did this to her. Who had a personal grudge against Jade that was bad enough to make them want to kill her? Then it hit him. Duncan. He hadn't thought about it before, but he was the only gang member Trevor didn't cap. He had lived and got away during Trevor's argument with Jade that same day. A new dark cloud loomed over him now.

"I'll kill him. He'll pay for hurting her."

That was a promise.


	3. The Hospital

Michael and Franklin watched Trevor with intense curiosity. They had never seen him this way. He was hunched over Jade's hospital bed quietly watching her sleep. He had been like this for two days now, ever since the doctors brought her out of the E.R. and gave her medication to sleep. Luckily her arm had been saved, but it had to be put back together with several pins and screws. Her gunshot wound was treated, and so was her dehydration.

"She'll be stable enough to go home tomorrow if you'd like to take her, Mr. Phillips. Just make sure she keeps resting and she doesn't move that arm too much." The doctor said with a hopeful tone. Trevor wanted nothing more than to take Jade home with him, but he sure as hell wasn't about to take her back to his shitty little trailer in Sandy Shores. She deserved much better than that.

"Mikey, I got a job for you." Trevor said as he coaxed his friend out of the recovery room.

"Whatcha got, T?" Michael wasn't about to turn him down. He had a pretty good feeling it was going to have to do with helping Jade. He may not have known her as long or as thoroughly as Trevor did, but he did care about her.

"I need you to find a place for Jade and I. Nothing fancy or glamorous, just comfortable. There's no way in hell I'm taking her back to Sandy Shores." Trevor explained. Michael pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Lester, he's good at this sort of thing. He got Franklin that house in a day, I bet he can get Jade a cozy apartment too." He said then put his phone to his ear. Satisfied, Trevor went back into Jade's hospital room. She still wasn't awake and that bugged the hell out of him. He wanted to hear her voice. It would put his mind at ease at knowing that she was going to be okay. Franklin watched him with a cocky grin.

"You know T, you actually look and sound kinda normal with Jade here. You must be wrapped around her finger." He said with a laugh. Trevor walked up until he was just inches from Franklin's face.

"Let me remind you that you're already in a hospital, bud, and I can think of a hundred different ways to fuck you up and make it look like an accident." He threatened with his teeth clenched tightly together. He wanted to yell, but that would be an unpleasant wake up call for Jade. Franklin didn't say a word, he just backed off until he was out of the room. Trevor, now alone with Jade in the room, closed the door. He grabbed the little folding chair from against the wall and sat it closer to the bed. For a couple more hours, he sat there waiting. When it came to be about 11 o'clock at night, he drifted off to sleep with his head on her hip and hand grasping hers. Early that next morning, Jade came to. She had to take her time in letting her surroundings settle. She felt as if the room as spinning around her. After she blinked a few times to regain her vision completely, she looked over at the sleeping figure with her. He was still out like a light, and he looked so peaceful. Jade started to wonder how long it had been since he'd had a decent nights rest. Judging by how red his eyes were the last couple of times she'd seen him, she'd say it had been a while...or drugs...it was probably that too. That didn't matter to her now. She was just grateful that Trevor had saved her, and that he was still here. Slowly she untangled the fingers of her good hand out of his grip and moved it up to his head. She ran her fingers through his receding hair and traced his ear with her thumb. This earned her a low peaceful sigh from his sleeping form. Still out, he shifted and turnerd his head towards her. Jade went on to caressing him, touching his permanent battle scares, and even tracing the dotted line of his neck tattoo with her finger tips. Any other woman would find a thousand things about him to judge, but all Jade cared about was having him back in her life. It would take some time getting over the fact that he was a serious criminal, but the way she felt about him trumped even that. The day she said she would kill him because of what he was was the hardest thing she ever did. As she had rode away on her bike, all she wanted was to turn around and take it all back. Maybe if she had, they wouldn't be here now.

"Jade, baby." Trevor's voice broke her out of her deep thoughts. He was finally awake. She focused on his eyes as he closed the distance between them. His lips were dry and cracked, but his kiss meant everything to her. She returned it without hesitation. Trevor didn't dare break this kiss. He wanted it to last, to mean something. He wanted it to be the kiss that told Jade that he never stopped caring, not even for a second. It wasn't until they heard a knock on the door that they finally separated. Michael came into the room with a relieved smile.

"Hey Jade, good to see you. Remember me?" He challenged. Of course it was obvious to Jade.

"Michael Townley. It's been a while." She responded sweetly and reached our her hand for a handshake. Michael took it respectively and accepted her friendly gesture. Trevor stood up and walked to a chair that held new clothes for Jade to wear. He was ready to get her out of here. He wanted to spend quality time with her in a better environment.

"Beat it Mike, Jade needs privacy." Trevor said as he helped Jade stand up out of bed. Michael rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room so Jade could change. Trevor locked the door then turned his full attention toward the beautiful, battle scared woman behind him.

"Do you want to help me?" Jade asked with a mischievous look on her face. The thought of seeing Jade naked made Trevor's heart rate speed up.

"I'd love to." He said as he approached her to help get rid of her hospital clothes. He was cut short by Jade reaching out and stopping him with her good arm.

"Too bad, you're still in trouble." She winked then took the clothes from him. Trevor watched downtrodden as Jade walked to the small bathroom attached to her room and closed the door behind her. Now he understood. Jade wasn't going to just completely give herself up to him. She was going to make him work for it. With an agitated sigh, Trevor leaned against the wall beside the door and waited for her. A few minutes later, Jade stepped out wearing a black tank top with a dark blue button up plaid overshirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. One sleeve on the plaid shift was rolled up, exposing her bulky cast. She was going to have that thing on for a while, Trevor knew it. She was very lucky to still have the arm at all.

"You look great." He said simply and snuck his arm around her waist to hold her. Jade didn't push away, this kind of contact was ok, it was the more serious stuff she was warding off for a while. She ran her good hand through her long wavy black hair and rolled her eyes.

"Please. I look like I got hit by a train." She said with a smile. Trevor leaned in for a kiss that Jade happily returned.

"The sexy train, maybe." His corny comeback made Jade giggle. Trevor opened the door leading out to the rest of the hospital.

"Where to now?" Jade asked curiously. Before Trevor answered, he shot a look of confirmation towards Michael who immediately gave him a nod. He had found a place for Trevor and Jade to stay thankfully. He texted Trevor the address and told him it was already furnished. That was good. He wanted it to seem like he'd been living there before. Hopefully Jade wouldn't catch on.

"I'm taking you home, baby. We have a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
